1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a prerecorded digital audio recording medium, such as a magnetic recording medium accommodated in a digital audio cassette, the method comprising the recording of a digital audio signal on a recording medium, the digital audio signal first being reproduced from a master medium and stored in a digital storage medium at a specific first bit rate, after which it is read from the digital storage medium and recorded on the recording medium at a specific second bit rate, and the invention also relates to an arrangement for repeatedly reading a digital audio signal from a digital storage medium and recording said signal on a record carrier at a second bit rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of the type defined in the opening paragraph is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,917. Such a method is employed in duplicating arrangements for obtaining prerecorded digital magnetic tape cassettes, also referred to as digital compact cassettes. The digital storage medium, which stores digital information corresponding to a specific music program, is read repeatedly and is recorded on the recording medium. The (second) bit rate during duplication is then generally higher than the (first) bit rate during storage of the digital information in the digital storage medium.
The prior-art method and arrangement have the disadvantage that the digital recording medium requires a large storage capacity for the storage of the digital information corresponding to the music program to be recorded on the music cassettes.